Libros
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Sino porque su madre- antes de fallecer- le contaba todas las noches la historia de "Los tres hermanos" mientras él, tan pequeño cómo era en ese entonces, sonreía feliz acurrucado entre las suaves sábanas de seda bordadas en oro.Drabble para Little :


Disclaimer:Todo pertenecea J.K y a la Warner, excepto la trama, que es mía.

Esto es para Little, así que guapa , aunque no sea la gran cosa y tú escribas cosas más lindas que ésta, te dedico el fic :) Y de paso (por si no lo hice ya, que sabes que tengo mala memoria y todo aquel rollo) te felicito públicamente por tus quince añazos ;P Que ambas ya somos unas mujercitas :3

So, aquí va y si las fans de Theo quieren degollarme cuándo terminan de leer, les digo que están en su completo derecho ;)

* * *

Era una tarde soleada, de esas que invitan y tientan a salir al exterior, relajarse bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, sentir la suave brisa acariciando tu rostro o, simplemente, ver a tu alrededor para observar la belleza de la madre tierra.

Theodore no necesitaba eso, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca, lejos del bullicio y los absurdos juegos infantiles.

Mucha gente pensaba que la biblioteca-con su silencio, sus millones de estantes y pasillos- era un sitio asfixiante, de esos en los que uno se siente con unas irrefrenables ganas de escapar cómo si se le fuera la vida en ello. Una cárcel o algo por el estilo.

Ignorantes, pensaba Theo cuándo por ejemplo escuchaba cómo Zabini decía que prefería mil veces besar a Hermione Granger -aunque fuera una sangre sucia y amiga de Potty- que a visitar por más de dos horas aquel (según Blaise) inhóspito lugar.

En realidad la gente pensaba, por lo menos la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa y año, que Theo se encerraba en la biblioteca, más bien, en la lectura. Para Nott, el Slytherin siempre callado, silencioso y sensato, era al revés.

Hogwarts podía tener todos los cachivaches que quisiese, cancha de Quidditch, lago, bosque, etc. Pero además de tener todo eso, era dueño de rejas de toda clase, tipo y tamaño. Con eso no se refería precisamente a las rejas físicas, de esas compuestas por barrotes de metal, no, las clasificaciones también eran limitantes, "sangre sucia", "sangre pura","Slytherin","Gryffindor","Hufflepuff","Ravenclaw","empollón","fracasado", "bravucón" y una larga lista que si la continuase, tardaría prácticamente como mínimo, cinco horas. En Hogwarts había terrenos, pero esos terrenos tenían un límite, había muros que con maleficios incluso podían romperse, había alumnos que no estaban ni enterados de quién rayos era el compañero que se sentaba al lado suyo- o en su defecto, a dos lugares- en la hora del almuerzo. Los estudiantes de esa memorable institución eran de todo, cualquier cosa, menos, unidos.

Por eso a Theo le gustaban- y le gustan- los libros, desde las obras típicas que le hacen leer en su casa (extensos volúmenes sobre la pureza de la sangre y las diferentes familias que la portan) hasta escritos literarios-cómo "Peter Pan"- de gente muggle que hayaba en un rincón apartado de aquella habitación siempre custodiada por Madam Pince.

Mayormente le gustaban los cuentos, y si eso sonaba infantil, mejor que quien lo pensara saliera al patio para observar a Blaise y Malfoy tirándose bolas de lodo mientras se ríen cómo críos.

Los cuentos que más le gustan son los de Beedle el Bardo y no es por esa chorrada que dice Dumbledore de que Beedle"predicaba el amor fraternal a los muggles". Sino porque su madre- antes de fallecer- le contaba todas las noches la historia de "Los tres hermanos" mientras él, tan pequeño cómo era en ese entonces, sonreía feliz acurrucado entre las suaves sábanas de seda bordadas en oro.

Ése día no le apetecía demasiado leer cuentos o novelas, ni muggles ni mágicas. Estaba sentado en un escritorio cercano a la ventana, la cuál, casualmente además de permitirle-aunque no le interesase- ver cómo jugaban Greengrass, Zabini y Malfoy, le daba un buen panorama del campo de Quidditch, el que casualmente, en esos instantes, estaba siendo ocupado por siete manchitas escarlatas.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió al pasillo destinado a la sección de "Quidditch" y - por primera vez desde que lo sacó en enero del año pasado- tomó el volumen "_Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos"._ Con el libro bajo el brazo regresó a su calmado lugar junto a la ventana, tranquilo por escasos instantes,ya que Daphne- que disimuladamente desde los terrenos estaba fijando su vista en la ventana de la biblioteca y lo había divisado - lo estaba llamando a gritos "Baja Nott, no seas amargado y ven con nosotros". Fingió, o al menos trató de, ignorar los agudos berreos que su compañera de curso pegaba desde los jardines.

Harto, principalmente porque desde hacía más de diez minutos que la muchacha estaba gritando, se levantó y tras hacer que la bibliotecaria autorizara el préstamo, se dirigió con el volumen guardado en su mochila hacia dónde sabía, o mimimamente sospechaba, que nadie podría molestarlo.

Se dirigió a una de las viejas aulas en desuso, cerca de la torre de Astronomía. Extrajo de su bolso el libro y una bolsa de ranas de chocolate que -la a veces molesta - Greengrass le regaló para su cumpleaños. Ya establecido continuó mas bien en realidad empezó, la lectura. Así pasó la tarde, volando por el cielo de diferentes países, de diferentes épocas, de diversos equipos. Completamente libre de toda obligación o de todo problema, volando tan alto que nadie podría alcanzarlo, transportándose de pasado en pasado, de suceso en suceso y de historia en historia.

* * *

Lo quise hacer lo más cannon y pasable posible, así que saqué información del fanficcionario, tanto de Beedle (eso que dice Dumbledore de él) cómo que Theo sacó el libro de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" un día de Enero (22 para ser más precisos), así que hice que lo sacara nuevamente, porque había empezado la historia y Enero no es exactamente verano en Reino Unido xP

El punto de vista que quise transmitir es que los libros nos abren puertas para entrar a universos de todo tipo, conocer diversas culturas, abstraernos del mundo y un largo etcétera, pero no estoy segura de haberlo expresado de la forma correcta :S

Ojalá te haya gustado Little, mi mujercita argentina-rioplatense ;P. Regalito de cumpelaños atrasado, considerando que tu cumple fue el 30 de Agosto, pero es lo que hay ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer :)

Besotes :)


End file.
